Shion, We Have a Problem
by K4tsuma
Summary: Yayoi and Shion had a problem, and there was something off about the Enforcer. Most people wouldn't have realized it since Yayoi doesn't really talk much, but Shion did. / Yayoi x Shion, yuri, oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys. There's not enough love for Yayoi x Shion out there, so here I am yet again with another fic about them. I wrote this one a while ago, mostly based on my love for them and my hate for Mika lol. If you're on the same boat as me, I hope you like it. If you're not... I hope you like it anyway. :P**

**As always, I don't own Psycho-Pass or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Shion, We Have a Problem**

It was just another boring and slow day at the Public Safety Bureau. Since the Kamui case was solved, nothing major happened, and all the work that the Enforcers have been receiving as of lately was about dealing with some small crimes here and there, arresting the culprits and filling reports.

The clock read 9AM. Yayoi and Shion were at the cafeteria, having their breakfast together, which was something they used to do a lot. As simple as it was, it made both of them happy. They usually got to enjoy each other's presence, and it was comfortable to be there because not many people were allowed to enter that floor, so the mood was light and calm most of the time. Not much could be heard either – the sound of the silverware as they ate and a few people's voices were all there was to it. It was a nice. However, that morning, something was off. Most people wouldn't have realized it since Yayoi doesn't really talk much, but Shion did. Not even the smallest of changes would go unnoticed by the blonde – she was an analyst after all, and also Yayoi's lover. The black haired beauty wouldn't be able to hide the change in her behavior from her.

"Yayoi, I know that you are the quiet type and all, but you've been way too quiet these past days," Shion said as she brought a cup of coffee to her mouth to taste the liquid.

Yayoi, sitting across the table, kept on staring at her own cup of coffee - which she was holding with both hands - and seemed to be a bit too busy with her own thoughts to give Shion a proper answer. She had heard her, though.

Seeing that Yayoi wouldn't respond with just that, Shion went on.

"You can pretend that nothing's wrong and keep on acting like you always have, I don't think the others will notice," the blonde said as she put her cup on the table and took a look at her lover's face. "But don't think you can fool me. I'm the one who knows you best after all."

After hearing that last sentence, Yayoi looked up to meet Shion's eyes. Her face showed how she was clearly concerned about the Enforcer. Shion smiled. She had finally gotten some sort of reaction that she knew that would be enough to make Yayoi speak if she pushed her just a bit more.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Shion asked. "You trust me, right?"

It was impossible for Yayoi to keep anything as a secret at that point. She couldn't deal with such pleading eyes and she also didn't like to make people worry about her. So, she decided to speak.

"… It's about Inspector Shimotsuki," the black haired beauty said as she went back to staring at her cup of coffee.

"What about her?" Shion asked. Rather than worried, she was more curious now.

Yayoi sighed. It took a moment for her to answer that question, but she eventually looked up and did so.

"Shion, we have a problem," she said, looking into Shion's eyes. "I think Inspector Shimotsuki likes me."

"What?" the blonde asked. That was all she could manage to say. Normally she would have made a joke about it, something like "well, it must be hard to be the Ice Princess, huh?", but the mood just didn't ask for it. Yayoi was clearly troubled because of that, and Shion wanted to help her.

"Yeah. I've been pretending not to notice for a while now," Yayoi continued, looking away. "I thought that if I ignored her she would get the hint and give up eventually, but it didn't work. Honestly, it's starting to get awkward."

"How so?" Shion asked, a bit intrigued. It was weird for Yayoi to speak about awkwardness. The Enforcer usually wouldn't give a damn about what was going on around her – she would just focus on what was important at the moment.

"I feel like she's not able to do her job properly anymore, and it's also affecting our work as a team. I don't really think much about it, but I can see how she's always looking at me and then turns away blushing when I look back at her. This is making her lose her concentration, and it'll be a problem if an inspector can't focus on her tasks," Yayoi explained, and then looked back to meet Shion's eyes, expecting her to give this problem some sort of solution. However, Shion caught her off guard instead.

"And is that all?" the blonde asked, leaving Yayoi a bit shocked. The look on Shion's face was intimidating. That woman really knew Yayoi well. It was almost annoying how there was nothing she could hide from her.

"No." Yayoi simply replied.

"I knew it." Shion said, changing her facial expression once again. "Well, tell me what else is on your mind. I can't help you if you don't tell me the whole thing," the blonde stated.

Yayoi stared at her for a bit and then continued.

"I… I also don't want to hurt her," she said in a sad tone. "I know that's not really possible since I can't return her feelings, but I care about her. I also know this is odd coming from me, but I've never had a female friend. I usually avoid getting close to people, especially girls, because I just don't know how to deal with women that way," Yayoi paused. "… Though, coming to think of it, we're not exactly friends either. She's just my superior." She finished, bringing a hand to her head. Her frustration was pretty clear by now.

At the sight of a frustrated Yayoi, Shion laughed. She had never seen the Enforcer - who was known for having a cool personality and being able to keep her head even under the toughest situations - that troubled about anything before, and seeing that this was actually a very common thing to happen, she just couldn't hold it back.

"What's so funny about it?" Yayoi asked, raising an eyebrow. Having Shion make fun of her was the last thing she wished for at that moment.

"Nothing," Shion replied, still laughing a bit. "I mean, it's just that… This is so not like you it's funny."

Yayoi sighed again. "I know. But then, are you going to help me or not? Now that I've told you all of this I'm expecting you to at least give me some advice on what to do," the Enforcer said.

"Well," Shion started after finally having calmed down, "normal people would just talk things through, I guess."

Yayoi was about to open her mouth to say something like "yeah, I had already figured out that much on my own, but that's exactly why I'm so troubled about it" when Shion interrupted her.

"But, since you are not one of these normal people, I think I have an idea of what to do," the blonde stated.

"And what idea is that?" Yayoi asked.

"It's simple. We just need her to back off, right?" Shion replied as she got up to head to the lab. "In that case, I'll just have to show her that you're already mine," she went on as a smirk formed on her lips and she approached Yayoi to whisper into her ear, "and that I'm not sharing." Then she winked, gave Yayoi a quick kiss on the lips and went to the lab.

Yayoi was left there dumbfounded. Just what kind of idea did that woman have in mind? Shion could be scary at times, but she shrugged it off as she also got up to head to the office. She still had some reports to finish, though she knew it wouldn't be that easy to concentrate now that she had not only one but two women disturbing her damn thoughts.

* * *

"Karanomori-san?" Shion heard a familiar voice coming from one of the countless devices she had in her lab.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Are you busy right now?" The person who seemed to be in a hurry asked.

"Not really. I've just finished working on the stuff that will be used for the next job," the analyst answered.

"About that… I think I'll need you to lend me a hand again," the person continued.

"Oh? How could I help you, Inspector Shimotsuki?" Shion asked.

"Something came up and I need a new map, as well as some papers I left on my desk earlier. I thought they wouldn't be useful, but I'll need them after all. Could you gather them for me? I'll drop by the lab to get them on my way out," Mika explained.

"Is that all?" Shion asked to make sure.

"Yeah." Mika nodded, though Shion couldn't really see it.

"Sure, I'll get the stuff for you." Shion said as an idea started to take shape in her mind. "Drop by in 10 minutes."

"Okay." Mika then turned off her device.

"_This is going to be easier than I expected..."_ Shion thought. The analyst then called Yayoi.

"Yes?" Yayoi responded.

"Sweetie, I need you to do something for me." Shion said.

"Sure, what is it? And don't call me that while we're working." Yayoi agreed and then scolded her lover.

Shion giggled. "You're so cute when you try to scold me, Yayoi. It makes me wanna tease you more."

"Oh shut up." Yayoi immediately shot. "I don't have much time until I leave for another job so make it quick," Yayoi warned her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing big. I just need you to get some papers that Inspector Shimotsuki left on her desk and bring them to me. It has to be now, though."

"Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Thank you."

Shion then got the map Mika had asked for and sent it to her. Not too long after she arrived at the lab.

"Hey," Shion greeted her.

"Hey. Did you get my stuff?" Mika asked.

"I asked Yayoi to bring it to me. She'll be here in a few minutes."

"K-Kunizuka-san?" Mika asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"_Ah, so that's what Yayoi was talking about…"_ Shion thought. "Yeah. Was it something she wasn't supposed to see?"

"N-No, it's okay." Mika replied.

"Well, that's good." As Shion was finishing her sentence, Yayoi walked in.

"Here, I brought the stuff you asked for. Seriously, Shion, that desk was a mess, I don't even know how—Oh." Yayoi then realized that Mika was also in the lab and cut herself off. "Anyway, here's the stuff," she said as she handed the papers to Shion.

"Good afternoon, Inspector Shimotsuki." Yayoi greeted her.

"G-Good afternoon, Kunizuka-san." Mika replied, a bit embarrassed because Yayoi was the one who saw the mess that her desk was.

"We'll be leaving soon, right? I'll get going to meet up with the others," Yayoi said.

"Right, you can go on ahead. I'll be there soon," Mika confirmed.

"Well then, we'll be waiting." Yayoi said as she made her way out of the lab. However, when she was about to leave, Shion called her back.

"Wait, Yayoi!" Yayoi then looked back at her.

"There's something I forgot to tell you. Come over here," Shion said with a gesture of her hand as she got up from her chair. Yayoi found that a bit odd, but she still complied.

"What is it?" She asked once they were close enough.

Shion, then, put both of her hands on the Enforcer's shoulders and looked at her lips lustfully, biting her own.

Yayoi froze. Such body contact in front of Mika… No, Shion wasn't going to do what she thought she would do.

"You know… I'm kind of tired of being here alone." Shion said as she got closer to Yayoi's face and slid her hands down her body. Then she grabbed Yayoi's butt and whispered into her ear, "I'm missing your skilled fingers down there."

Yayoi blushed a little. Normally Shion wouldn't get that kind of reaction from her since the Enforcer was already used to her teasing, but she couldn't help it when they were in front of Mika.

"Hey, what are you saying at a moment like this—" Yayoi tried to protest, but it was too late. Mika had already seen the whole scene unfold right before her eyes.

"Don't take too long, okay?" Shion smirked. "I'll be waiting for you in my room tonight." She then looked towards Mika's direction and winked at her before getting her hands off Yayoi. After that, Mika left with tears filling her eyes.

Yayoi thought about calling out to her, but really, there was no need to. There was nothing she could tell her anyway. That was just how things were. She then sighed and stared at Shion.

"You're unbelievable."

"Why do you say that?" Shion asked in a triumphant tone, not trying to hide her satisfaction at all.

"You know what I'm talking about." Yayoi replied.

"Well, she's definitely going to back off now so there's hardly anything to complain about," Shion said.

"Sure she will, but don't you think that was a bit mean? You knew that I didn't want to hurt her…"

"Shhh," Shion said pressing a finger against her lips. "Don't say anything anymore. I know it was mean, but that way she's going to hate me and not you. I don't give a damn about what people think about me. She'll get over it eventually and your relationship will go back to normal." Yayoi nodded. Shion was right. She was always right. It kinda pissed her off…

"Now get going or you'll be late."

"_Fuck,"_ Yayoi mentally screamed. She was so caught up in the moment that she forgot she had to meet up with the others. She hurriedly made her way out of the lab and headed to the place they were meeting up.

Shion then made her way to the couch, with that feeling of fulfillment washing over her. "_Things worked out_," she thought as she lit up another cigarette.

Not too long after that, Shion received a message from Yayoi.

"_You'd better get your body ready. Things are going to get wild tonight_."

She could feel herself smile at the screen as she read the message. Right, she had kinda pissed Yayoi off so of course they would… but sure she already knew that, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Akane and Mika were both in the car heading back to the Public Safety Bureau after having completed another one of the missions assigned to the Division 1. Mika seemed to be troubled about something, and Akane didn't know whether she should keep quiet about it or ask her what was wrong. Before she could do either of those, though, Mika spoke.

"Inspector Tsunemuri, are Kunizuka-san and Karanomori-san a couple?" she asked kinda out of the blue.

Akane frowned. That was a very weird question coming from the younger inspector. However, she decided to give Mika a straight answer.

"Yes, they are," she replied.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about it?" Mika shot yet another question.

"Eh?" That one was even weirder than the first one, and it caught Akane off guard. She then looked at Mika, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I guess it just wasn't worth mentioning?" She said. "It's not really anything big, and no one seems to care about it – I don't either. It doesn't affect their jobs in the slightest, so I don't see it as something relevant that should be mentioned to you." Akane finished her sentence as she looked for a place to park their car.

"Hmm, I see. No one cares, huh?" Mika said. Her voice was low, Akane could barely hear it. "How long have they been together?"

"I don't know," Akane replied honestly. "They were already together when I started working here, though," she stated as she recalled her first encounter with the analyst and blushed a little.

"How do you know about that?" Mika asked. Akane's blushing face was way too suspicious.

"Well… Let's say that I got myself into some weird circumstances and I just happened to find out about it."

"Weird circumstances?" Mika repeated. That just made it even more suspicious. "What happened?"

"Well, nothing much, really. I just happened to run into Kunizuka-san while she was leaving the lab when I first went there to talk with Karanomori-san and check up on Kogami-san, an old Enforcer of our division that I ended up shooting while I was doing my first job as an inspector." Mika listened to the story carefully. "Kunizuka-san was straightening her tie and when she was done with that she kind of glared at me. I didn't really understand why she did that, so I just laughed it off and walked in the lab. That was when I saw something sort of… amazing."

"What was it?" Mika asked, encouraging Akane to continue and showing how curious she was.

"Karanomori-san was finishing getting dressed."

"What?!" Mika almost shouted in surprise. "I mean, really?"

"Yeah. Well, I couldn't see much, but that was enough for me to realize what exactly had happened back there between the two of them."

"That's… unbelievable! Doing that sort of thing during work…"

"Oh, they weren't exactly working either. Their shift hadn't started yet. Though, it's true that it only happened once. I think they started being more careful after I almost walked in on them." Akane said, giggling.

"And you find that funny?" Mika asked. She was angry and Akane could see it on her face. It wasn't because they were doing it in the lab like how she had made it seem, though. She was angry with herself for having fallen for someone who she now knew that wouldn't return her feelings. She felt stupid for even getting her hopes up.

"Well… Yeah." She replied, going back to her serious face. "I mean, it's not like that has anything to do with us, right? As long as they can do their jobs properly, I don't see a reason why I should object." Mika kept silent. "… Seriously, there's no reason for you to worry about it. Have they ever neglected their work for as long as you've been working here?" Akane asked already knowing the answer.

"… No." Mika replied, pouting.

"Well, there you go. There's nothing to worry about. Just keep acting like you always have. All we have to do is mind our own business," Akane finished with a smile.

"… Yeah." Mika agreed. "_Mind_ o_ur own business…_" She repeated in her head. "_Right, it was hopeless from the start._"


End file.
